The present invention relates to a hair dye applicating apparatus.
Hair dye applicating apparatuses are known in the art such as for example the apparatus disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,749,074 and the corresponding British published specification No. 2,008,402. A hair dye applicating apparatus as disclosed in these references has an application part having a piston provided with a prestressed spring and supplying a hair dye via a pressure-reducing valve, and a hollow comb tines associated with the laterally arranged brush. The known hair dye applicating apparatuses possess some disadvantages in the sense of their construction and operation.